All I wanted was pasta
by Fire'sTiger
Summary: Rated T for violence and small blood. Italy's day goes bad when he drops his pasta supplies. It gets worse when Prussia snaps and captures Germany. What will Italy do?


**Hi people! I'm sorry that it has been forever since I made a fanfiction. I am horrible at coming up with ideas for fanfics, so thank my friend for texting me at 2 A.M. asking me about Hetalia, which brought a plot bunny to life.**

**This isn't an update or a new chapter. I was re-reading this today and found a lot of mistakes. I fixed the ones that I could find, but I don't know if I found them all. If you find any, please tell me so that I can fix them.**

**If it is** **in **_italics_**, it is Italy's thoughts. The word that is ****underlined**** is a noise, and the line break is Italy's memory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>How could he betray him? His own brother of all people!<em> I thought angrily as I ran through the dark building.

Everything was quiet except for my panting breath and my feet hitting the ground. This was making it difficult for me to be able to tell where Germany was.

"Please, Germany! Let me know where you are!" I whispered to myself.

I ran my mind through what had happened just half an hour before now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*linebreak*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking back to Germany's house with all the supplies I was going to need to make pasta when America ran up to me out of breath.

"Dude! You- You gotta stop Prussia!" America panted, looking panicked.

"Prussia? Why?"

"He's totally snapped! He's talking nonsense! He took one of my guns and ran off toward Germany's house!"

"This is Germany though, he can do anything!" I said cheerfully as I walked around America and continued toward Germany's house.

"No! We gotta help! Come on!" America grabbed my arm and started running, causing me to drop my grocery bags.

"Nooo! My pasta! How could you?" I yelled, wanting to cry for my loss.

"This is not the time for pasta! Of course if you want food we can stop and get a hamburger." America stopped and looked at me.

"No thanks," I sighed, "let's go to check on Germany." America and I ran to Germany's house to find it a mess. The door was kicked in, the window was broken, furniture was knocked over, there were bullet holes in the walls, and some blood by the table.

"Germany! Where are you? Come out Germany, this isn't funny!" I frantically called out, opening his bedroom door to see if he was there.

"Dude! I told you, Prussia snapped!" America yelled, looking frustrated.

"But Germany is Prussia's brother, he wouldn't hurt him!" I fell to my knees, not wanting to believe what America was saying.

"Gah! I knew it was pointless to go to you, after all, you've betrayed him before! It's time for the Hero to save Germany!" America turned and ran out the door.

I sat in shocked silence for a few seconds before snapping out of it._ America is right! I have betrayed __Germany before. Now is my time to make up for that! I will save Germany!_

I jumped up and ran out the door after America. It wasn't hard to find him, all I had to do was follow the shouts of, "The Hero is on his way, Germany! Don't worry! HA HA HA!"

When I finally caught up to him he didn't say much, just, "I know a place that Prussia has been sneaking around lately. Let's try looking for them there."

By the time we got there the sun was going down. It was a large, metal, one-story building. Its black paint had almost entirely chipped off. America and I were out of breath and had to take a short break.

"S-so, how do we get in?" I asked between gasps.

America looked at the building for a short amount of time before running up to a door. "This way, duh!"

"Wouldn't it be locked? To keep anyone out who tries to rescue Germany?" America simply opened the door.

"I guess not. . ."

"Alright, here is my amazing plan! You go in through here and I'll sneak in around back! He totally won't know we're here! HA HA HA!"

"Shh! Prussia will know if you aren't quiet."

"Psh, don't you think I know that already? Just go already!" America took off around the building before I could reply.

I sighed and looked at the sky as the last rays of sunlight disappeared. I turned to the door and started running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*linebreak*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since then I haven't seen any doors, heard America yell about how the Hero was here to save the day, or heard Germany or Prussia. There were few hallways, but they either lead to dead ends or had collapsed. My frustration and anger was increasing every second that I couldn't see the end of the hall. I was starting to doubt Germany was even here.

**BANG!**

A gun shot from some where ahead of me startled me enough to trip. My anger and frustration turned into horror.

"Germany!" I cried, jumping to my feet.

_Germany, please be okay!_

After what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few seconds, I saw the end of the hall. There was a huge metal door. It seemed rusty and like it could fall over at any second, yet withstand a bulldozer at the same time.

I stopped myself from opening the door. _Do I really want to see what is on the other side of this door? What if Germany. . . What if he is-_

I shook the thoughts out of my head and slowly opened the door to a crack. I sighed with relief at seeing Germany alive. He was forced to his knees by two men and Prussia was aiming a gun at him, but he was alive! He glared defiantly up at Prussia.

"All the war. . . Their voices, they are here! They know who's fault it is!" Prussia was spitting quietly. Even from about twenty feet away I could see there was something wrong with him. His hair was a mess, he was really skinny, his clothes had holes in them and were covered in mud, and his skin was paler then usual, if that was even possible. He was pacing in front of Germany twitching.

Prussia looked really confused and slowed down. "Germany is my brother, so he couldn't have. . . Of course he did! He started the wars, he just wants to see you in pain. Why would he though? Because he doesn't care! Why would he care? It isn't his pain, only his brother's. Just pain, pain. . . So much pain. . ." He looked angry again and started spitting things under his breath.

"And its all your fault!" Prussia suddenly yelled, stopping in front of Germany and bracing his arm for the force of shooting the weapon in his hands.

"Don't you dare, Prussia!" I slammed the door open and ran towards Germany. I only got about half way there before Prussia changed targets and fired at me.

Pain exploded in my shoulder as I fell backwards. My brain swarmed and scrambled to comprehend the pain, falling, and the repeating gunshot as it bounced around the room. I screamed as my brain cleared.

"Feliciano!" Germany yelled.

_Get up, Italy! You still have to save Germany!_

I forced myself into a sitting position. From the corner of my eyes I saw Germany futilely struggling against the two men. I refused to look at him though. I was watching Prussia as he walked closer to me. I tried edging my self away from Prussia, but that really doesn't work with one arm.

"So this one betrays me too?" Prussia murmured to himself.

He bent down, keeping his head at an odd angle to make sure Gilbird didn't fall off, and grabbed my injured shoulder. I cried out and clawed at Prussia's hand.

"Make them stop! Stop it!" Prussia yelled, grabbing his head with his other hand.

I attempted pulling from Prussia's grasp, but he only gripped tighter.

"Make it stop, Germany! Or," he pulled me in front of Germany and aimed his gun at me, "I'll shoot!"

"Prussia! I swear, I don't know what you are talking about! Let Italy go!" Germany struggled against the men again.

"Let him go? Why? He tried to continue my suffering! Little Italy thinking he was better than me. . . Thinking he was stronger then me, what was his plan?" Prussia said drifting from talking to Germany to talking to himself.

_Ah! That's right, I didn't make a plan! What was I thinking? I can't beat Prussia!_

"Well now what, Hero?" Prussia sneered, his horrible breath making me want to gag.

"He isn't doing anything! The real Hero has arrived!" America yelled suddenly as he jumped through a hole in the wall which led outside. Unfortunately, his foot caught the edge of the hole and he ended up face planting. Other than a few twitches, he didn't move.

_ America did help some! Now is my chance to do something!_

I gripped my shoulder harder, bracing myself for the fiery pain, and pulled away from Prussia. I was surprised to feel my shoulder actually be released from Prussia's grasp, but didn't remain on that small victory long. I used my unhurt arm to grab the small bird from Prussia's head. I took a few steps to make sure I was too far away from Prussia for him to touch me.

"Drop the gun Prussia, or I'll turn Gilbird into pasta!" I said with more confidence than I felt.

For a few seconds I thought my plan failed as Prussia just stared at me, but he seemed to snap out of it as his face turned to pure horror.

"GILBIRD! NOOO! He is my only friend as awesome as I am!" Prussia threw his weapon behind him and moved towards me.

I took a step back and gripped Gilbird harder. He let out a little gagging noise which efficiently stopped Prussia from getting any closer to me.

"Let Germany go!" I demanded.

Prussia glanced at the two men and they backed away from Germany. He struggled to his feet and limped heavily on one of his legs as he walked towards me. I felt some of my anger returning when I saw that Prussia had shot him in the leg.

"There, n-now give Gilbird back!" Prussia said, reaching out toward Gilbird.

"You can have him back when Germany, America, and I are out of here." Germany and I walked over to America.

I kicked America in shoulder and he grunted. "Wa?. . ." He said drowsily, picking himself up off the floor. When he saw Germany behind me he stood up straighter. "HA HA! My amazing plan worked! The Hero saves the day once again!" With that America jumped out the hole and walked proudly away.

Germany went out the hole and I quickly followed. We followed America in silence for a few minutes. I turned around to look back at the building. I could just barely make out Prussia beside the building. He was kneeling down staring at us like a lost child watching some one take their mother away. I grinned and let Gilbird go. He squawked angrily before flying toward Prussia. Prussia stood up when Gilbird yelled and ran toward him when he saw that he was free.

"Um. . . Italy?" I turned toward Germany and smiled.

"Yes, Germany?"

"Uh. . . Thank you. . . For saving me." He said, not looking at me.

My grin got even bigger. "You're welcome! We can celebrate with pasta, yeah?"

Germany's face turned green. "N-no, Feliciano. Not today."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just so you know Italy betrayed Germany in WWII when he helped the Allies, that is what America meant about Italy betraying Germany.<strong>

**Well. . . This turned out to be darker than I expected. . .**

**Thank you for reading my fic! Sorry if there are mistakes, just tell me and I will fix them. Sorry for not posting any new stories for a while. For the moment I am just helping my friend with her fic.**

**Thank you RockBabi for beta-ing this and catching my mistakes! I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic, and reviews are appreciated. :3**


End file.
